1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a plug connector, and more particularly to a USB 3.1 plug connector.
2. The Related Art
At present, USB 3.1 specifications are the newest USB specifications. The USB 3.1 specifications are launched by Intel company and other major companies. A data transmission speed of a USB 3.1 connector can be promoted to 10 Gbps, and a maximum power supply capability of the USB 3.1 connector is promoted to 100 W. Comparing with current USB technologies, a more efficient data coding system is applied in a USB 3.1 technology, and more than doubled throughput rates of valid data is provided. The USB 3.1 technology is completely compatible with current USB connectors and cables. Interface types of the USB 3.1 connectors are Type-A, Type-B and Type-C. In order to cater to development demand of thinner devices, new USB 3.1 Type-C interfaces need to be developed.
A current plug connector which is a USB 3.1 plug connector generally includes an insulating housing, a terminal module, a middle shielding piece and a shielding shell. The middle shielding piece is assembled to the terminal module. The terminal module together with the middle shielding piece is assembled to the insulating housing. The shielding shell encloses the insulating housing together with the terminal module and the middle shielding piece. The middle shielding piece has a base portion, and a soldering portion extended rearward from the base portion. When the plug connector is soldered on a circuit board, the soldering portion of the middle shielding piece is soldered on the circuit board.
However, the soldering portion of the middle shielding piece is hardly soldered on the circuit board on account of the soldering portion of the middle shielding piece having a worse elasticity, so the above-mentioned plug connector is hardly soldered on the circuit board. As a result, signals transmitted by the plug connector are unstable.